Hipócrita
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Hay muchas palabras que describen a Sirius Black, pero hipócrita no es una de ellas.SLASH


**Hipocresía**

**Resumen:** Hay muchas palabras que describen a Sirius Black, pero hipócrita no es una de ellas.

Sirius ve el mundo de una manera que podría hacer dudar lo certero de su edad. No esta seguro sobre como describir su mundo interno y lo cierto es que no tiene mucho interés en arruinar algo tan perfecto agregándole palabras que hicieran de su abstracción comprensible y por lo tanto, domable. Y es mucho mejor que no lo fuera.

Para él, lo que se piensa es en absoluto aburrido y lo que se planea carece de emoción. Lo verdaderamente importante es vivir el presente, no privar su vida de nuevas experiencias, por más que se ganara una reprimenda de la implacable Molly Weasley o un revolcón del que no se acordaba nada. Sus instintos son sus mayores consejeros y los únicos a los que presta oídos. Si de alguna forma Sirius tuviera que hablar sobre su filosofía de vida, respondería, probablemente bebido hasta la medula, que todo se trataba de un juego de dados para luego seguir a lo suyo sin más explicaciones que de todos modos no tenia.

El inconsciente hombre no necesita cuestionarse si es que la comparación era correcta, pero supone que debe ser la que mas se acercaba y se satisface con eso. Uno puede tener suerte al volcar el vaso y recibir exactamente lo que quería, o puede salirle lo contrario y terminar perdiendo todas las apuestas. A Sirius le gusta pensar que tiene el control sobre los cuadraditos y sus puntitos pero sabe, muy a pesar suyo, que en la realidad hay pocas cosas que es capaz de manejar. Unas que reserva en un rincón apartado de su mente, compartiendo espacio con el recuerdo amargo de su primera infancia, merodeando alrededor de su odio e impotencia.

Ser rebelde, ir en contra de todos los cánones de la sociedad, es un asunto aparte, uno que tiene la certeza que solo él controla dentro de su necia existencia. Nadie más que él manda sobre las bromas que le juega a Snape cuando Dumbledore sale a dios sabe que con Harry, o sobre las botellas de whisky que guarda debajo de su cama y robo de Hogsmeade en la última visita escolar en las que se ofreció como maestro supervisor. Ser un rebelde equivale a tomar las riendas, hacer sus propias reglas y romperlas si se le da la gana.

Una total mentira, lo reconoce en silencio, una inocente deshonestidad como tantas otras. La verdad sobre lo desolado y perdido que se siente cuando aparecen situaciones que escapan de sus manos es la cruda verdad que mantiene con ahínco vedada para el resto del mundo.

Quizás por esta misma razón es que no cree en las responsabilidades. La califica de asesina de individualidad, algo que eventualmente termina controlándole a uno en lugar de ser controlado. A pesar de expresar muchas palabras, opta por no hacerse responsable de éstas tampoco, lo cual le hace sacarlas espontáneamente, sin meditar futuras repercusiones. Aunque si tiene sentido suficiente para darse cuenta de cuando es apropiado abrir la boca o cerrarla. Nunca le diría a un muchacho con el que esta a punto de tener relaciones que su miembro parece un rábano demasiado maduro, ni a una gorda que el top rosa que usaba la hacia parecer una frutilla gigante y deforme.

Su regla de oro es no afirmar lo contrario a lo que hará un segundo después, porque eso significaría construirse una mentira que acabaría por convertirse en una telaraña pegajosa e insustancial. Cuando James le pregunto en su sexto año de colegio porque ya no le veía salir con chicas y aun así llegaba tarde en las noches, Sirius le retruco si es que todavía se la sacudía pensado en Evans a pesar de haberla visto con un chico al termino de las clases, fingiendo no darse cuenta del bochorno pudoroso de Peter, el ceño fruncido de Remus o la expresión ofendida de su amigo moreno, quien empezaba a reclamarle la identidad del chico inexistente.

Sirius Black jamás podría decirle a su ahijado que nunca tomara más de cinco vasos de ginebra, cuando él ya iba por la sexta. No pecaría de hipócrita; que se encargaran de eso las personas como sus padres.

Ese día Draco, adornando sus pasos con cualidades felinas, se marcho de su despacho como profesor de D.C.A.O. luego de informarlo serenamente que él y su madre lo esperaban el sábado en la noche para cenar. Las normas de cortesía imponía a sus adeptos en esa ocasión agradecer la invitación humildemente y asegurar que seria todo un placer asistir pero ya habíamos dicho que Sirius no es hipócrita por lo que se limita a confirmar el compromiso escuetamente. Remus hace acto de presencia en la chimenea, en medio de las llamas verdes, justo en el momento en que Draco cierra la puerta. El hombre lobo, inquisitivo y analizador, observa la madera de caoba y después a su amigo con mirada curiosa. Esboza una tenue sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Alguien interesante?

Sirius esconde su verdadera opinión instintivamente.

-Solo era Draco para invitarme a una cena con Narcisa este sábado.

-Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en lo de los Malfoy.

El tono es pretendidamente casual, pero Sirius reconoce una segunda intención. Se mantiene impasible y se reclina en su silla.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Creí que habías dicho que Narcissa no te agradaba.

Se encoge de hombros, dando a suponer que no era la gran cosa.

-Ya no esa niña mimada que era antes. Sigue sin ser mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero al menos no es tan insufrible.

Habla naturalmente. Su mensaje tácito es que el asunto no tiene nada de especial y espera que su amigo lo capte y se lo crea. Sin embargo, ve el cambio en su cara. No es muy claro, sino mas bien sutil pero embellecedor. Como el genio que fue de joven se sintiera cercano a descubrir un teorema de Aritmancia apetecible a un número de distancia. La agudeza en su mirada ha incrementado y la picardía también. Sirius está aprensivo pero lo disimula.

-¿Y que hay de Draco?

Remus parece interesado en la ventana a un lado de la posición de su amigo, viendo ausentemente el cielo anaranjado cuando muere el solo en el horizonte, apartando la visión de su sonrisa.

Sirius se siente mas inquieto en su interior, pero se controla lo suficiente para manifestar una falsa frustración al fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y que hay de él?

-Sin la influencia de Lucius, supongo que el chico no será tan repelente como lo fue en su tercer año.

-No sabría decirte-muestra la indiferencia de un adulto pero se siente un muchacho temeroso-. Yo no lo conocí en ese periodo.

La sonrisa fugitiva se incrementa en el rostro del castaño.

-Ciertamente el muchacho ha cambiado. Ya no se mete tanto con Harry, ¿no?

-No que yo sepa- Sirius odia las indirectas, lo ponen nervioso-. ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

Remus se muerde el labio inferior conteniendo una risa y voltea hacia él mirándole con sorna.

-Oh Sirius, eres incorregible.

_Lo sabe_, es el primer pensamiento que cruza la mente de Sirius pero lo ignora como muchas otras cosas que llegan a ese plano.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sirius no quiere oír la respuesta y a la vez necesita escucharla. Experimenta una gran ambivalencia interna.

-Tu y Draco-parece que el asunto le causa gracia al hombre lobo y su amigo no concibe formular palabra. Sus consejeros se quedaron mudos de la impresión-. ¿Realmente pensaste que no me iba a enterar?

-¿Enterar de que?-quiso sonar brusco, impaciente por saber que le ocultaban. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Que la única razón por la que aceptas ir es porque te preocupa el chico-lo mira divertido, y confunde el desconcierto de su amigo con la impresión de saberse descubierto-. No trates de escudarte tras la misión que Dumbledore te encomendó, Draco te importa.

Un enorme alivio se instala en Sirius al comprender que eso es todo lo que su amigo tenia para picarle, o querer hacerlo. Sonríe ampliamente, simulando la inocencia que figuraba cuando lo atrapaban en medio de una broma.

-Demonios, Remus. Supongo que pedía un milagro si quería mantenerlo en secreto. De todos nosotros tú eres el único que se daba cuenta de las cosas- Sirius nunca se sintió tan feliz de que su amigo no se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Ni de lejos el hombre lobo acertaba a imaginar cuanto le importaba al animago el muchacho rubio. Quizás lo pensaba o lo sospechaba pero la idea era demasiado descabellada para que su mente racional la tomara enserio, la consideraba demasiado loca e imposible aun para Sirius. Tal vez no quería comprobar que tan irracional era el animago, que tan diferente y abstracta era su mentalidad. Lo imposible que le seria alguna vez entenderlo.

-Por mi parte no hay problema. Me alegra que te lleves bien con el, quizás tu influencia le haga algún bien.

_O él me lo haga a mi, Remus. El mismo que te hace Tonks a ti, aunque no quieras admitirlo._

-Eso espero, Remus.

Bromean un rato acerca de lo surrealista que es un Merodeador no desee asesinar a un Malfoy, hecho que debería ser histórico, y a la hora de la cena Remus le entrega a Sirius el reporte semanal de la Orden del Fénix, que había sido el motivo de su visita. El licántropo se marcha por la chimenea, atravesando las llamas verdes que provocaban los polvos flu, y le dirige a su amigo una sonrisa.

-Los siguiente de lo que me voy a enterar es que estas saliendo con Narcissa-se ríe de su propio chiste y Sirius lo acompaña.

_¿Y que tal con su hijo? ¿No seria eso mas gracioso?_

Sabe que no está siendo sincero, que debería haber exteriorizado ese asunto hace tiempo, pero decide que en callarse no debe haber remordimiento. De todos modos, no estaba mintiendo.

No, Sirius Black puede ser muchas cosas.

Hipócrita no es una de ellas.


End file.
